


Request

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Fill, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I've never written OT4 so here we go, Kinda, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT4, authority kink, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto wanted to try something new with his boyfriends and they all indulge in it. He just has to be good and he can do that, right?





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on the kink meme a while ago and I edited it and now I'm posting it here! 
> 
> Like the tags said, I never written OT4 so hopefully this isn't too mess.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it regardless :D

“You've been a naughty boy. I think you're in dire need of… punishment.” Ignis spoke to the blonde. His eyes pierced through him. Prompto’s head was tilted up by a gloved hand of the man who spoke to him. 

 

He can't move. 

 

He was handcuffed to the tent pole with a spreader bar between his legs. Bound against his will. Completely naked while the others remained in their clothes. Even in the cool tent, his body was engulfed in heat. 

 

“I don't know Iggy. Punishment might be too easy for him. He'll need the… royal treatment.” That rough voice of Gladio was against Prompto’s ear and he shivered. “What do you think your Highness?” He spoke to the other man across the tent. The king himself was with them and he just had such an air of royalty around him. Noctis slowly sauntered over to the blonde with a sharp look in his eyes. He gestured Ignis to remove his hand and replaced it with his own; Spreading his fingers along his jaw and yanked it down forcefully. 

 

“This plebe will learn not to cross royalty again. Isn't that right, Prompto? You're gonna be good, right?” Noctis spoke low and authoritative causing Prompto to flinch. He nods his head slowly regardless and the Noctis gripped his jaw a bit harder. “Answer when spoken to.” He commanded and the blonde audibly gulped. 

 

“Y-yes… Your m-majesty…” Prompto spoke quietly and his jaw was released. 

 

“Ignis, get the plug. I want him all stretched out and gaping; Completely begging for us. Gladio, say  _ all _ the things we are gonna do to him. Make him get all hot and bothered for us.” Noctis told the other two and they both nodded their head as their response. 

 

Noctis leaned down and kissed him hard immediately licking into his mouth taking over like a king should. Prompto really didn't have a chance to kiss back but moans into the kiss instead. He felt like he was being consumed. Completely lost into the kiss; Taken over. Ignis must have came back because he felt a ring go around his cock, straining against his stomach. He moans more into kiss and feels fingers go inside him easily, much easier than it should be. 

* * *

_ “H-hey guys?” Prompto asked bashfully as the other guys gathered around the campfire. _

 

_ “Yeah what is it?” Noctis responded but Prompto didn't respond immediately. He was blushing deeply and looking away from the rest of them. Obviously nervous about something.  _

 

_ “Yes what is on your mind Prompto?” Ignis eyed him and soon Gladio chimed in.  _

 

_ “Yeah what's up blondie?” Prompto was averting eye contact with all of them. He had a feeling they will be repulsed by what he has to say.  _

 

_ “I-I-I… I was wondering if we could maybe like… try something… out i-in bed?” His word stammered and his blush only grew darker. The three others looked towards each other with wide eyes before looking back to the blonde in surprise.  _

 

_ “What did you have in mind.” Ignis spoke with his eyebrows furrowed looking towards the sheepish blonde. Prompto tried to steady his breath. He looked between the guys and twiddled his thumbs.  _

 

_ “I-I just… want you guy to tie me up and hold me down… is all… Being m-more demanding?” He did it, he somehow got even more red. The three others were bewildered by the request and eyed one another. A chuckle could be heard from Noctis as a smirk formed on his face.  _

 

_ “Looks like you're asking for the royal treatment. What do you say? Ignis, Gladio, let's show him true royal blood.” He stated as a smirk played on the other's faces. _

 

_ “I think we can do that.” Gladio spoke.  _

 

_ “Very well then.” Ignis got up and walked towards him. “I do hope you can handle… all of us.” He spoke hot against Prompto’s ear causing the blonde to full body tremble.  _

 

_ He was in for it now.  _

* * *

He was already stretched earlier on. He was plugged with a vibrating plug and was left to wither. For about 30 minutes actually and he was whimpering out for someone to come back. It was taken out eventually and now he's filled with 3 long, hot fingers. He didn't expect the others to be this assertive and authoritative with his request and he loved it even more. He wished he could move at least but that's all apart of the pleasure. The feeling that he'll be held here unable to get free.

 

Gladio was doing exactly what Noctis had told him and he had such a filthy tongue. He said some things that Prompto didn't know were possible and he really wanted to make them possible. Ignis was the one fingering him roughly and soon retracted those wonderful fingers. The emptiness was replaced by another plug, one much heavier, much bigger than before. Noctis was kissing the life out him and holy shit, did he have to cum. The prince stroked his swollen member roughly but he knew he couldn't cum. Not with that cock ring restraining him. 

 

“P-please…” He voiced out once Noctis pulled back from the kiss. He was able to moan aloud and he felt so stretched out by the plug. 

 

“You must voice what you want Prompto or we won't be able to assist in your needs.” Ignis spoke as he slowly moved the plug inside him. He pulled it out letting the plug stretch out his rim before plunging it back in. Prompto arched his back off the ground moaning louder. Noctis pressed Prompto back down, firmly grasping his neck. 

 

“Yeah, you might wanna tell us. You don't want us to leave you here like before now do you?” Noctis said gripping his neck a little more. Prompto struggled to breath and was losing his damn mind. He moans regardless; the pressure was just immensely stimulating. 

 

“Now Noct, you don't want him passing out on us. Even if he does enjoy it.” Gladio sneered and smirked down at the helpless blonde. “What do you want blondie?” He continued on and Prompto whined when his neck was released. He was so close to the edge of his climax but the ring prevented him from going over it. He bucked his hips up and moan when the plug continued to move inside him. 

 

“P-please… I-I… I wanna cum sir. Please let me cum.” He gasped out and Noctis shook his head. The prince grabbed at his tousled blonde hair and lifted his head up. The blonde looked at him with big, wet, blues eyes. 

 

“I don't think you've earned it yet. Be a good boy and hold out a bit longer. We still have to have our fun.” Noctis had his kingly voice on and Prompto whimpered out upon hearing it. 

 

“He liked the idea of taking two of us at the same time. Isn't that right blondie?” Gladio started. “You want two of our nice cocks to pound you into the ground don't you? You're such a slutty boy. We'll fuck you so hard, you won't remember your damn name. So hard that you can't walk for a week. And you'd love it won't you?” Gladio spoke against his ear and Prompto moans at the words.  _ Yes _ , he wanted that so much.  _ So fucking much.  _ He nods his head vigorously at the words. 

 

“Y-yes s-sir… Oh fuck… please two of you… at the same time.” Prompto moaned and all three of the men smirked at him. 

 

“Well how do we settle who gets his sweet ass? Someone has to sit out or,” Noctis began as he sticks two finger into Prompto’s mouth. The blonde involuntarily licks over the fingers and Noctis’s smirk turns more devious. “the other one gets his sweet mouth.” He finished and retracted his fingers as he tap those wet digits against Prompto’s cheek. The blonde shivered. 

 

“If I may request, I'd like to take up that position.” Ignis stated and Gladio glanced to Noctis with a knowing smirk. 

 

“Then it's settled.” The shield said before reaching and unclasping the binds from the tent pole. Ignis took off the spreader bar. Prompto still felt so full with the plug inside him and he can only imagine how it'd feel with two cocks inside him. He let's out a soft moan just at the thought. 

 

“Gladio, get him from behind. I want to watch his every damn expression. Ignis, make him drink every last drop of your cum.” Noctis ordered and the two retainers obliged. 

 

“Understood your majesty.” Gladio said. 

 

“Though it be grotesque, I'll do as you say your highness.” Ignis responded and soon they all, too, were naked. Standing erect with their cocks out had Prompto salivating. Gladio pulled him against his chest and gripped him tightly. He tugged at the plug and Prompto was a moaning, shaking mess against him. The plug was free and switch their position so Prompto was on all four with Gladio behind him. In no time, Gladio sank in roughly and Prompto gasped out. Gladio already began to pound into him with such force that his breath would leave his body with each thrust. Gladio yanked his head back and Prompto saw the advisor approach him. 

 

“Open up for Iggy bitch.” Gladio barked out and Prompto opens his mouth wide trying not to moan so frequently but it was difficult with the way Gladio moved in him. Ignis caressed his face and slowly slid his cock into Prompto’s mouth. The blonde licked and sucked as well as he could. He was moaning around him and gods, he really like this. Noctis soon placed himself below the blonde and held his neck. 

 

“Go deeper specs he can take it.” He said and Ignis does. He pushes all the way in until Prompto was at the base and Noctis could feel his throat protruding. “That's fucking right. Make him choke on your cock.” He spoke and Ignis does what he is told. His thrust grew rougher making it harder for Prompto to breath. It sounds wet with all of the sucking noises and slurps being emitted. Very erotic. 

 

“You gonna join or not Noct? His ass feels nice. Even after all that stretching he's still a tight lil bitch.” Gladio chuckled and slapped his ass causing Prompto to jerk forward and choke around Ignis. 

 

“I will once Iggy is done. I want him screaming until he can't speak.”  Noctis responded as he continued to squeeze Prompto’s throat. He can see those blue eyes roll back with each thrust and it's very arousing. The prince waits patiently as Ignis fucked Prompto’s face. Precum and saliva drip out of the blonde's mouth down his chin and his eyes streamed tears. Ignis didn't last much longer though and it showed as his composure slowly crumbled and his thrust grew more brutal. One last slam had him cumming down Prompto’s throat and the blonde swallowed everything given to him. Ignis soon pulls out regaining himself and petting Prompto’s head gently. 

 

“I'm going to go clean up. You two have fun and try not to break him too much.” He leaned down and kissed Prompto sweetly. “You're doing so well. Continue to do well for them.” He said before leaving the tent. 

 

“Noct I won't last long. Hurry up.” Gladio grunted out and Noctis just took his time. He stroked Prompto’s dick leisurely making him twitch beneath him. 

 

“Think I can fit? Gladio's already pretty big. Or are you such a slutty bitch that you can handle it?” Noctis said and Prompto could barely process anything with his pleasure filled mind. “Gladio, lean him back so I can get on top of him.” He said and Gladio leans back still moving inside of Prompto; not as hard but still kept a moderate pace up. Noctis got on top, towering over him and kissed him roughly. He slowly eased himself inside and Prompto let out a scream. It was way more painful than he thought and he wasn't sure he could actually do it. It was too much. 

 

“It hurts… St-stop… I can't take it…” Prompto huffed out but Noctis kept going and Gladio held him still. 

 

“Nuh uh… You asked for this and you're gonna get it bitch.” The shield said as he began slamming harder into him. Noctis got all of himself in and started moving brutally. Prompto pleaded for them to stop but they kept going and soon he was screaming in pleasure. It hurt so much but he felt so stretched, so good and his screams only elevated when both men struck his prostate repeatedly. Fuck this was better than he had hoped after all. He going near incoherent and he swears he can feel them plunging into his stomach. 

 

Prompto completely forgot about his own erection. He was so hard and swollen he feels like he'll burst but he can't. The cock ring still remained. Both Noctis and Gladio pounded into him and he was screaming so loudly from this brutal onslaught. His throat growing raw from all of his yelling. Gladio doesn't last as long though and was soon cumming hard inside of him before slipping out. It felt so hot and he trembles at the feeling. 

 

“He's all yours. Remember what Iggy said, don't break him.” Gladio smirked as he got from underneath him. 

 

“No promises.” Noctis responded. He was in reach to grab the handcuffs they used earlier and he cuffed Prompto’s wrist above him. He folded the blonde in half and rammed into him harder, faster, forcefully. Prompto still was screaming and if anything, he was screaming louder. His eyes were crossing and he couldn't comprehend anything anymore. Thoroughly fucked out of his mind. 

 

“Cum… p-p-please… I-I need… to cum… your m-majesty… ” His voice slurred those word out each getting cut off by a moan. 

 

“Keep begging bitch. I'm not convinced yet.” Noctis growled out as he kept up his rough thrusts. 

 

“F-fuck… Fuck please! Let me cum your highness… Oh gods p-please!” Prompto was so wanton now as he begged and pleaded. 

 

“I guess you've been good enough to get some relief.” Noctis spoke and reached down to remove the cock ring while simultaneously thrusting harder into Prompto’s prostate. The blonde loses it. He came with a loud wail and he shakes violently. Noctis continued pounding him chasing after his own release. 

 

“I c-can’t… too… m-much…” He squeaks out but Noctis only rammed in faster. Prompto withered as he laid there taking it. It was painfully pleasant with overwhelming pleasure causing him to slowly begin to blank out. Overstimulating.

 

“Oh fuck! You ready for my cum you fucking slut?” Noctis voiced but Prompto was incoherent now. Noctis groans loudly and shoots his cum deep inside the blonde with one final slam. Prompto screams one last time, back arching before falling limp and blanking out. 

 

Some time goes by when he comes back to reality and realizes that all three men were close to him. Peppering soft kisses all over his body and rubbing his sore limbs. Ignis had a warm towel cleaning him up and even made him some tea. 

 

“You okay?” Noctis voice first and Prompto nodded his head slowly. 

 

“So intense.” Prompto rasped out with his raw throat. “I can't feel my anything.” He smiles and the three men chuckle. 

 

“Didn't know you could take us all kid. You did good.” Gladio spoke and kissed his temple. 

 

“You did very well Prompto. I'm glad we could assist you in your wishes. We will all be at your side until you feel better.” Ignis smiles as he continued to clean him up. 

 

“We love you so much. I hope we all weren't too rough on you.” Noctis kissed over his face and had an arm wrapped around him. 

 

“Everything was perfect you guys… thank you.” Prompto got out and took a sip of his tea. He was of course sore but the guys gestures made him all warm and fuzzy inside. He felt so much love friend his boyfriends. “I love you guys too.” He says and laid their as he got pampered. 

 

Dreams really do come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cute ending is cute! Prompto needs much needed pampering after all of that.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a kudo or comment if you'd like!


End file.
